Maid Cosplay
by KivaEmber
Summary: For meicdon13. CRACK. “Wha…? Where did you…get that…?” “Heheh! I found it in your closet. Cute, huh?” Prussia in a maid outfit. Silliness ensues.


**Title: **Maid Cosplay

**Artist/Author: **KivaEmber

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **PrussiaxGermany silliness

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Crack, Germancest, crude jokes, incestuous themes, shonen ai, Prussia in a maid outfit… =___=

**Summary: **For meicdon13. CRACK. "Wha…? Where did you…get that…?" "Heheh! I found it in your closet. Cute, huh?" Prussia in a maid outfit. Silliness ensues.

**A/N: **Yes, Gilbo stole Germany's Neko maid outfit XD I'm sorry…I couldn't resist OwO Especially since meicdon13 from LJ gave me a prompt for it.

There is some shonen ai in it, but you can just take it as Gilbert's weird and awesome behaviour XD Enjoy!

**X.x.X**

"_What are you doing?"_

"_The comprehension would blow your mind."_

_--- Gin and Richard, Looking for Group _

**X.x.X**

**MAID COSPLAY**

Gilbert was bored.

This was to be expected since he was hanging about his not-as-awesome brother's place. That stiff muscle head was so boring he made fishing look fun – Gilbert knew, he had compared the two. Fishing _was_ more fun than Ludwig, especially when he snagged the hook on the waistband of a certain Austrian's trousers and attempted to cast the line.

Classic.

But anyway, yes, Gilbert was bored. So he decided that the best way to remedy this was by nosing through his brother's things. Surely Ludwig had to have at least _one_ pornographic magazine stashed under his mattress or between the books or something. If not, then Gilbert would consider ringing up a stripper for the uptight Nation's next birthday.

If it didn't loosen him up, it would still be as funny as Hell to see his expression.

It was when he was rummaging about in the back of Ludwig's closet that Gilbert stumbled across a very interesting discovery. A very cute and interesting discovery. With kitty ears and tails. Oh, it even had a bell collar!

Gilbert grinned evilly.

**X.x.X**

Ludwig had lost before the battle had even started.

"Hey, Weeeeeest~!"

Ludwig sighed irritably, glancing upwards briefly to reluctantly acknowledge his brother's presence. When his eyes fell back on the book he was reading his whole body stiffened as realisation dawned. The German slowly looked back up, horror creeping into his expression.

Gilbert gave a purely innocent smile in response to the mortified and shocked face of his brother. "Oh? Did I surprise you, West?"

_Yes_, he wanted choke out, but Ludwig couldn't force the word out. All he could see was his brother dressed in his Neko maid costume that had been given to him a while ago by an oddly mischievous Kiku for a 'cosplay convention'. He had nearly forgotten he had the damned thing, and wondered _why_ he _still_ had it.

Giving a near-giggle, Gilbert sashayed forwards, the cat tail swishing with the sway of his hips and the bell tinkling musically from the collar around his neck. "Ahahah! West! Your expression is _priceless_!" Standing directly before his seated brother, Gilbert innocent smile morphed into a grin of pure evil. "What? Am I too sexy for your small brain to comprehend?"

"Gil…Gilbert…" Ludwig managed to force out. "Wha…? Where did you…get that?"

"Heheh! I found it in your closet! Cute, huh?" Here, Gilbert thought it prudent to insert a little twirl, the maid costume rippling prettily and billowing out to give Ludwig a good glimpse of white socked and well shaped legs. "It's a little big in some places, but I can still fill it out." A sly glance. "Better than you could."

Ludwig caught the insinuation. "I-It was Kiku!" He blustered, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. "He gave it to me as a gift!"

Gilbert bent down at the waist, practically nose to nose with his red-faced brother, and lazily prodded the German in the middle of the forehead with a slim finger. "No need to make up excuses, West. I ain't here to judge your cross-dressing tendencies…though it is a little surprising. I thought you'd be a bondage type, personally."

"I-I, you, no!" Ludwig flailed in the same manner as a trapped parrot would do when its cage was shaken by some insensitive individual. His mind was in disarray, and in its panic it ordered Ludwig to get rid of the source of discomfort immediately. "Gilbert! You…You…You look ridiculous! Take it off! Now!"

Gilbert decided to revise his earlier opinion on his brother. Ludwig was _way_ more fun then fishing. "Take it off? My, my, my, _Bruder_, I never knew you were into something as kinky as _incest_…"

"_What_!?" Ludwig squawked, his voice beginning to reach a tremulous high pitch that no man should be able to reach. "That wasn't what I meant!!"

"No need to cover it up!" Gilbert cooed, reaching out and patting his brother's hot cheek. "You must've lusted after my awesomeness for so long and now it must be a dream come true!" The Prussian straightened up and threw his head back, releasing a triumphant and smug laugh. "Not even my uptight _Bruder_ can resist my awesomeness!"

"Gilbert!" Ludwig snapped angrily, his cheeks still flushed a vivid red. "This isn't funny! Go away and take that _thing_ off!"

But Gilbert was not cowed by the flustered German's ire. Instead he directed an arrogant smirk at his brother. "Oh, why should I go away when I can take if off _here_?" He purred, sliding a hand down the front of his outfit.

"E-Eh…?" Ludwig not-squeaked (he did not squeak, he never squeaked, whatever Gilbert said afterwards to the other Nations was all _lies_).

Gilbert just grinned, his fingers fisting into the front of his dress and lifted the hem up playfully, a leg extending out in a faux seductive pose. "Hmm…but this was so complicated putting on. I think I'll need help taking it off, _Bruder_."

Ludwig could only stare in sick fascination, and he jumped when Gilbert lifted his leg and placed it on the arm of the arm chair, effectively trapping Ludwig in place. The hem of the maid outfit was hitched up to Gilbert's upper thigh, high enough that Ludwig could see (with a blush that felt so intense he was sure he had ruptured a few blood vessels in his sinuses) that his brother was not wearing underwear.

Gilbert was leaning in close, his ruby eyes narrowed in a predatory look of glee. "Ludwig…" He breathed, no, _purred_ lowly, his lips a bare few centimetres from Ludwig's. "Ludwig…your nose is bleeding."

Jerking out of the strange trance he had fallen under, Ludwig hastily raised a hand to his nose and grimaced when he felt the warmth of blood on his fingertips.

"Ohohoho!" Gilbert guffawed, backing off to clasp his hands together with joy and smile dreamily at the ceiling. "I'm gonna cherish that freaked out expression of yours forever, _Bruder_!"

Ludwig growled and viciously wiped the evidence of the nosebleed away with the sleeve of his shirt. "I-I, It wasn't my fault! You should wear underwear with a dress! Idiot!"

Gilbert's eyes lit up with an unholy light, and Ludwig knew he had just put his foot in it. "Were you in awe of my _five metres_?"

"It's not five metres, Gilbert!" Ludwig snapped on reflex.

"You want another look to be sure?"

"No! No, I don't wan- Gilbert! Don't lift it up!"

"Ahahaha! See! Look at my impressive five metres!"

"Gck-!"

**OWARI**


End file.
